


Quiet Is The Name of The Game

by XReaderFic_Land



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XReaderFic_Land/pseuds/XReaderFic_Land





	Quiet Is The Name of The Game

Flipping to the next page of your favorite book you were curled up on you and Jason’s king bed with Damian nestled beside you. Damian not long ago had never known what a sleepover was, but after you and the other boys had had a night in from patrol he loved them.

That love was also spurred on by the fact that Damian had come down with a nasty sickness and couldn’t go out on patrol. Having volunteered to watch Damian at your and Jason’s apartment you were left caring for a sick Wayne while the batboys ran around somewhere in Gotham.

Damian had tuckered himself out with a marathon of some random show on Netflix while you’d read. Lightning suddenly lit outside the bedroom window only to be quickly followed by pelting rain and thunder.

Several framed photos shook on the walls as the thunder reverberated through the area. Damian made a sound of discomfort before rolling away from you and resettling. Heaving a sigh, you carefully reached toward Dalmia’s forehead to check his temperature only to still when a hollow thump sounded from the living room.

Eyes trained on the open bedroom door you waited with bated breath for a few heartbeats before moving. Reaching into the bedside table you withdrew the gun Jason had stored there for emergencies.

Suddenly you were thankful for all those hours Jason had spent drilling you with gun safety. Being in a relationship with the Red Hood came with Jason hating you needing to know how to handle a gun, while at the same time him preaching it to you.

The weight of the pistol never failed to catch you by surprise as you curled the cool metal between your hands as Jason had religiously taught you. Pushing off the bed you were suddenly overly aware that you were about to pursue a possible attacker in nothing other than one of Jason’s black t-shirts and a pair of bootie shorts.

Pushing the thought aside you noted that Damian was still sound asleep while you quietly padded out of the bedroom. Walking down the hallway you mentally swore at yourself for not leaving a lamp on; the entire living room and the kitchen was pitch black.

The sound of glass clinking against glass perked up your ears as the fight-or-flight response drenched your veins.

Inhaling steadily through your nose you tried to override your scared civilian tendencies for Red Hood girlfriend tendencies. Keyword there is tried.

Stepping through the darkness of the room your eyes made out the shape of a person turned away from you in the kitchen.

Swallowing thickly, you aimed the gun. Clicking free the safety sounded like another crack of thunder in the dead silent room.

The form in the kitchen froze upon hearing the sound and your mind immediately started developing a rainbow of curses.

“Freeze!”

Vaguely you were happy you at least sounded threatening.

You watched as the person turned slowly on their heel. As they rounded toward you completely lightning struck again illuminating the room and you immediately sagged.

Jason stood with a cigarette dangling from his lips while eyeing you with lifted brows.

“Jeezus Jay!” Your words came out in a whispered hiss as you clicked the gun’s safety back on “What the hell are you doing here?”

Jason dabbed out his cigarette “Uh, I live here? Is that my gun?”

“I thought you were an intruder and keep your voice down Damian is sleeping.”

Jason silently prowled toward you as you deposited the gun on a nearby end table. As metal hit wood Jason’s hands were suddenly up under his borrowed shirt.

The trail of searing heat Jason’s hands left along your stomach had you sucking in a breath and leaning back into him.

“Jay-“

Your words quickly melted into a moan as Jason’s hot mouth found the crook of your neck. As both his hands traveled in separate directions you melded further against Jason to the point you could feel his desire straining behind you.

“Hm, no panties?”

“Damian’s asleep- we can’t-“

Once again your words died as one of Jason’s fingers finally found its way inside of you.

“Shh baby girl, if we don’t want to wake Damian you’ll have to be quieter.”

Jason’s low words brushed the shell of your ear. Biting your lip you tried to withhold any sound as Jason’s fingers deftly worked either between your thighs or against your nipples.

Rolling your hips, you strained to match Jason’s menstruations only for him to lightly laugh against your neck and slow.

“Somebody missed me.”

Whining lightly, you pulled his hand free and spun around. Working to free Jason of his pants he claimed your mouth. Walking backward you let Jason lead you toward the couch before falling back against it. Jason pulled your shorts free as you did the same to his shirt.

Your fingers trailed up along the rigid plains of his abs as he lowered to kiss you once more.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot it is to see you with my shirt and my gun?”

A breathy exhale came from you in response as Jason pulled your shirt up and trailed kisses south.

“Remember babe…”

Your eyes slipped shut against his words. The scruff of Jason’s beard coming in after a few days of not shaving ghosted against your skin.

“…quiet is the name of the game.”

Jason smirked against the inside of your thigh while speaking before his hot skilled tongue nearly had a scream ripping free in just one stroke.


End file.
